skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: The Walking Nightmare
'''Skylanders: The Walking Nightmare '''is a Skylander game, unlike the other ones, this one is different because it has more story mode then the usual Skylanders, it is shorter than the rest and it is also the first Skylanders game for the PC since Spyro's Adventure. Plot A few stay for a sleepover at Spyro's house, but when they're sleeping, the Dream Sheep pays a visit, and traps them in an unending nightmare. SkylandersCategory:PC GamesCategory:GamesCategory:Thibo1102Category:TWN - Dreambuster, Bullseye, Daze - Boulder Dash, Grave Danger, Mineshaft - Cool Zone, See Weed, Bubble Blaster - Quetzal, Heatwave, Nightfire - Techno, Hippo-Bot-Amus, Axe-Treme - Gecho, TBA, TBA - Bonecrusher, Shnek, Ghoal - Thunderstrike, Para-Shoot, TBA - Blind Eye, TBA, TBA - Night Star, Fright Owl, Bite Fright Reposes - Pop Fizz, Spyro - Terrafin, Fist Bump - Gill Grunt, Chill - Eruptor, Flameslinger - Drobot, Trigger Happy - Stealth Elf, Food Fight - Cynder, Chop-Chop - Jet-Vac, Whirlwind - Spotlight - Blackout Variants Lightcore * Lightcore Pop Fizz * Lightcore Mineshaft * Lightcore Chill * Lightcore Nightfire * Lightcore Drobot * Lightcore Food Fight * Lightcore Cynder * Lightcore Jet-Vac * Lightcore Blind Eye * Lightcore Night Star Dark * Dark Spyro * Dark Food Fight * Dark Shnek * Dark Gecho * Dark Eruptor * Dark Daze Legendary * Legendary Trigger Happy * Legendary Spyro * Legendary Jet-Vac * Legendary Chill * Legendary Stealth Elf * Legendary Gill Grunt * Legendary Chop-Chop Others * Cupid Flameslinger * Parade Quetzal * Instant Food Fight * Jade Quetzal Ideas by Thibo1102 and Blindsighter101. Characters * Wuzy * Dream FlynnFlynn * Cali * Snuckles * Eon * Ghostly * Sparx * Willow * Baron Von Skullface Villains * The Nighthawk * Kaos * Glumshanks * Dream Monster * Dreamcatcher * Dream Sheep * Captain Greeble * Chomp-Chomp * Eye Five * Maskermind * Randy McBones * Gooblin * Bad Breath Variants * Skeletal Randy McBones * Enfuego Chomp-Chomp Packs * Adventure Pack 1 "TBA" - TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA * Adventure Pack 2 "TBA" - TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA * 3DS Starter Pack - TBA, TBA, TBA, Portal of TBA, TWN Game, 3 Sticker Sheets, 3 Trading Cards * PC Starter Pack - TBA, TBA, TBA, Portal of TBA, TWN Game, 3 Sticker Sheets, 3 Trading Cards * Console Starter Pack - TBA, TBA, TBA, Portal of TBA, TWN Game, 3 Sticker Sheets, 3 Trading Cards * Battle Pack - TBA, TBA, TBA * Triple Pack 1 - Boulder Dash, Spyro, Eruptor * Triple Pack 2 - Heatwave, Trigger Happy, Whirlwind * Triple Pack 3 - TBA, TBA, TBA * Triple Pack 4 - TBA, TBA, TBA HUB * Dream Quarters Chapters * The Nightmare Express * The Boneyard * Midnight Madness * The Spooky Swamp * Temple Of The Nighthawk * Graveyard Of Ghouls * Nightmare Castle * A Hidden Passage * Dreams Of The Dark '''NOTE: '''Might be changed. Trivia * Instead of Traptanium Traps of whatever element, this game uses Dream Traps of the Dream element, and Toxic Traps of the Toxic element. * The first two levels are based on "Scooby Doo and the Goblin King", one of my favourite movies. Gallery Category:Blindsighter101